God Of KiGo II
by Raischenzo
Summary: A year after Kim's Defeat her comrades stage one final assault against the gods. Will they prevail? Or will Olympus once more come out on top? Find out in what is sure to be the greatest battle in Greek history
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys its been a while hasn't it? Don't hate me when I say this but I decided to wait a while to make you think this wasn't coming, but you're all smarter than that and knew this day was coming, and it has arrived. I am very hyped about this as you all enjoyed God of KiGo and the reviews for it are still greatly appreciated. With the start of this prologue I'm hoping to continue the journey that ended so abruptly. As always I thank you all in advance so taking the time to read this and don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts.**

 **I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong solely to Disney, and this is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Prologue: Gods and Men**

 **Mt. Olympus**

It was the middle of the night and all was quiet on Olympus, for earlier in the day was the one year anniversary of the defeat of Kim. Daughter of Zeus the King of the Gods and a mortal woman. She was a single person who dared to go against the Gods and too many her story was to be served as a reminder of those who foolishly challenges those mightier than mankind. However there are those who know the true story, and the morality that the fallen Athenian had brought to the surface. The gods knew this as well and they knew that Kim's battle was not over while there were those that still fought on in her place.

Sentries patrolled various spots on Olympus that would serve as key infantry points for intruders. Athena, Goddess of Wisdom believed that sooner or later the foolish would try to stage on attack on the home of the gods. After the passing of several months the goddess' assumptions were correct. After a year of hiding, waiting, they struck.

"The night's been quiet." A guard said.

"Yeah just like the night before, and the one before that." A second guard added. "I'm starting to think that Athena's hunch was just that."

"Hush fool!" The other guard said quickly. "Do you want to be cast off the mountain?"

"How long have we been here? When was the last time we've seen our families?"

"We've been given a greater calling. We have been tasked with protecting the home of the Gods." The man declared proudly.

The other man sighed and turned to walk away. Leaving the other guard to watch his retreating form. As he did so he failed to notice the form that was sneaking up over the railing from behind him. The figure was feminine with short brown hair and clad in silver armor, she was equipped with a bow and arrow as well as a dagger. Perhaps the most distinctive feature of this woman was the fact that she wore an eye patch over her right eye. She quickly grabbed the guard from behind placing her hand over his mouth and pulling the guard out of sight.

The other guard looked back when he thought he heard something. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't think twice about the other man's disappearance. He continued to walk down the halls when an arrow exploded from his left eye killing him instantly. The woman pulled the dagger from the slit throat of the other guard. Turning to face the balcony she looked over the railing to see more women in silver armor awaiting her signal. She gave them the ok and they climbed up over the railing.

These five women had scaled the mountain and begun their infiltration of the halls of Olympus. They moved silently, stealthily taking out those who crossed their path. They stopped when they heard voices. One held out her hand and slowly approached the corner, she slowly peered around it to see several others conversing. She smiled when she saw they were women as well.

"I was beginning to lose hope." The woman said as she approached the group.

A woman with long blonde hair turned and greeted her with a smile. "I could say the same for you. I was beginning to think that you lost your sense of direction when you lost your eye."

"Hmph, let's see if you can wield your sword as good as you run your mouth Tara."

"Betty, Tara hush before you give away the element of surprise." Another voice chimed in.

"Yes my queen." They both said as they and the other women bowed before the raven haired woman.

Queen Hippolyta looked over her remaining amazons. They lost some of their own during the year they went into hiding. Still it did not deter them for doing what needs to be done.

"I do not need to remind you all why we are here tonight." She said to her sisters in arms. "Our eyes have been opened to the truth. The truth of the ones we once worshipped as gods. They are petty beings. They are not above us, and we are not beneath them. We are equals and that is the truth. Truth is what the Amazons stand for, and tonight is going to be a grim reminder for the denizens on Olympus."

The Amazons nodded. Right now the element of surprise was in their favor. All they had to do was make it to the main chamber where Zeus and Hera slept. It was a task they all knew would not be easy.

 **XX**

Another Amazon raced down the halls of Olympus. Her long raven hair flowed behind her as she raced around the corner and dispatched of any unlucky soul that crossed her path. Her green eyes burned for retribution for the injustices that was done to her, the greatest being the loss of her lover. Her agenda was different than the others. She was looking for Athena. The goddess of wisdom escaped with an inch of her life last time they met in battle a year ago. This time she would not be so lucky. Then she would pay a visit to the God of War, Ares.

He took the Amazon's lover from her. Crushed in the War God's mighty grip. Grandfather or not, he would not be seeing the rise of the sun. Afterwards the pale warrior would watch Olympus burn, and only then would the storm inside her be quelled. Shego knew that in the end there will only be chaos.

Shego stopped when she heard several voices coming from down the hall. She knew it was more guards, but it did not matter to her. She raced down the hall preparing to make her strike swift. She stopped when she rounded the corner and seen that she was vastly outnumbered by the men in the next room.

The guards turned to face her, and silence filled the air as their eyes met hers. The silence was quickly broken as the guards charged her. Not backing down she charged in her fists coming alive with her demi god powers. She tore through three soldiers with ease, cutting through their armor. Shego smirked as she continued to push the soldiers back.

"Athena was right. There really is someone foolish enough to challenge the might of Olympus." A soldier said.

"What might?" Shego questioned. "The Gods can't be as mighty as they seem if they have to hide behind the shields of mortals."

Shego charged the soldiers. They put up a defensive wall with their shields. Shego clashed with the men who used their combined might to push the Amazon back. Shego grew angered quickly with her opponents. She gained some distance and loosed several balls of fire from her hands. This action caused some of the guards to step back.

"Don't lose heart men! It's only one of her. We push her out of here, the gods will reward us greatly!"

The guards cheered and pressed forward letting Shego's fireballs deflect off of their shields. Shego growled enough was enough. She ran in again this time with the intent to barrel right through them. She was surprised when she once again was met with a stalemate.

"Push!" a guard shouted.

Shego found herself being forced through the doors and back outside of the halls of Olympus. Shego took in her surroundings and found that she only had a few feet of leg room to work with before being pushed over a cliff.

Her hands glowed brightly into the night. She clasped them together building energy and spread them apart before throwing them forward and releasing a giant ball of fire. The guards put the shields together once more and deflected the fireball. The fireball hit the nearby pillar and exploded shaking the place.

 **XX**

In the archives was the goddess Athena. She was up late this night as she was so many other nights before. While the other gods slept she would make sure that Olympus was fortified. Athena was no fool she knew that the power of Olympus was great, but she also knew that the strength of her enemy was not to be taken lightly either. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair before closing the book she was reading and placed it back on the shelf.

Athena was startled when the room shook. She looked around bewildered by the event. When the room shook once more she walked over to the window and looked out to survey what was happening. Her eyes widened when she saw the guards she and Ares had employed in battle with an Amazon warrior. This warrior was also the Amazon princess Shego.

"The fool. I knew she could no longer hide in the shadows. She's walked right into the lion's den." Athena said.

She walked out of the room, it was time to take action. She would wake Ares from his slumber, no doubt he was sharing the same bed as Aphrodite, Athena thought. She was in route to Ares' chamber when she encountered Poseidon.

"You look troubled Athena." Poseidon said as he observed the expression on her face.

"It's Shego she's here and I'm willing to bet she's not alone." Athena answered.

"Preposterous surely she's not dumb enough to attack Olympus."

The halls shook again from the conflict making the God of the Seas look around.

"Does that answer your question?" Athena said and as she continued towards her destination.

The blonde goddess turned left down the next corridor which lead to marble doors with a ram's face on it.

"Wake up brother, we are under attack." Athena said as she knocked on the doors.

Much to Athena's surprise the doors swung open revealing the God of War. Ares was not only wide awake but clad in his battle armor that gleamed in the low light of the hallway.

"I know." He said as he brushed passed her. "This is the day I've longed for. Don't touch Shego, she's mine." He told Athena.

"This is no game Ares."

"Sure it is, and it's going to be over very soon." The War God exclaimed.

Athena watched as Ares disappeared around a corner, the only thing she could hear is the echo of his laughter. Athena took a deep breath and stilled her resolve. She would avenge Artemis' death, she just needed to retrieve her spear and shield.

 **XX**

Another group charged down the Olympian halls swiftly taking out the sentries they have come across. The soldiers clad in silver armor followed the lead of their new general. A man with fierce brown eyes and a freckled face. He was also growing a blonde stubble around his jawline. He quickly scanned the halls as his grouped raced to the rendezvous point. He was beginning to worry as he should have met up with either Shego or Hippolyta by now. His men stopped their charge when he heard the battle cry of their foes echoing through the halls.

"So much for the quiet approach." A soldier said.

"Indeed." Was his reply. Still they would press forward, determined to achieve their goal.

 **XX**

Athena opened the doors to her chambers. She scanned her room and quickly located her spear and shield. She walked over to them, listening to the sounds of battle taking place outside her window. She walked over to the window to see Shego tearing through her soldiers, her fists blazing with the flame she inherited from the God of War.

"Sorry brother this one's mine." Athena muttered to herself, her grip tightening on her shield.

As Athena's eyes locked onto the demi god princess, another set of eyes were locked onto her. The being that lurked in the shadows crept closer to the goddess of wisdom, eyes filled with killer intent as it became positioned right over the blonde. Suddenly it lunged, fangs bared to sink into Athena's neck. However the goddess was not so helpless as previously thought.

Athena spun around blocking the assault with her shield getting a good look at her would be attacker.

"Arachne." Athena hissed.

"This time you will not escape." Arachne growled.

Athena thrusted her spear forward only for Arachne to dodge. Arachne shot forth webbing ensnaring Athena's spear, causing a tug of war to ensue. Athena glowed with a bright light as she freed her weapon. She then charged Arachne and bashed her with her shield causing the spider to crash into the wall.

Athena was about to end the weaver's life when the foundations of Olympus shook once more. The blonde turned her attention back towards the battle outside. Focusing once again on the Amazon princess she lunged forth out of the window covering herself in bright light.

Athena crashed down with great force knocking Shego and the Olympian guards away as she now took the stage.

"You couldn't resist could you?" Athena asked. "The flaw of mortals I presume."

"So the blonde bimbo is up first? Fine with me." The amazon said with a growl in her voice, a dark stern look in her green eyes.

The women ran towards each other and as Shego's glowing fists met Athena's shield. Her green flames sparking off the shield with each impact of her fists. Athena pushed Shego back with her shield making the Amazon stumble. Seeing her opportunity rise, the goddess lunged forward with hopes of impaling her opponent. Shego caught her footing at the last second and quickly caught the spear in her glowing hands, drawing blood from her palms.

Athena growled as she knew the Amazon princess was once more going to be a pain in her side.

"Not as easy as you thought it was going to be is it?"

"That same arrogance is what killed your precious Athenian. Soon it will be your downfall as well." Athena told the Amazon.

Angered by the words of the blonde goddess Shego began to push her back. She lashed out quickly striking Athena in her chest. Athena slid back. Angered the Amazon created a ball of fire and blasted Athena with it. Shego followed up with a mighty strike with her right fist putting a crack in the goddess's shield. Shego spun around and lashed out with her foot. The kick knocked the shield out of Athena's hand. Following up with another kick she knocked Athena on to her back.

A dark smirk appearing on her face Shego gazed upon the goddess like a predatory animal. She put her foot on Athena's chest preventing her from standing. Now the shoe was on the other foot. Shego reveled in the realization of it all, that a year ago it was her pinned to the ground by the goddess of wisdom.

"One down." Shego said.

However before she could strike Athena down a torrent of water flooded through the doorway outside, flowing over the cliff behind Athena and Shego. The floods of water carried a few of the Amazons over the cliff as well. When the floods died down it was revealed that Hippolyta, Betty, and Tara as well as a handful of others were rooted to the ground by using their swords as place holders, preventing them from going over as well.

Shego's attention shifted to Poseidon as he stepped through the doors.

"Stand aside Poseidon or fall." Hippolyta told him as she and the others stood up.

"You are nothing but mere children. Disobedient children will be punished." Poseidon said.

Athena took this time to free herself from under Shego's footing. She grabbed her shield and put some distance between herself and her attackers. Poseidon slammed his trident on the ground summoning more water. Shego and the other Amazons grouped together as the water began to swirl around his trident.

Shego clenched her fists tightly. "For Kim!" She shouted before charging in.

 **XX**

Back inside the halls of Olympus the sounds of battle were prevalent. A body crashed against the wall a smoking hole in his chest.

"It has to be some sort of demon!" A soldier shouted.

They clamored together as they searched around for their assailant.

"Anybody get a good look at it?"

"No it was moving too fast. All I saw was a red blur."

They heard screaming coming from down the hall. They looked on to see a soldier come limping around the corner.

"Thank the gods." He said with a breath of relief. "She's coming, we got to get out of here."

They watched as the soldier tried to limp as fast as he could to them. Suddenly a sword burst forth through his stomach. The man screamed out as he was violently pulled back and then slammed on the floor smashing his skull painting the walls with blood. The figure before them didn't give them any chance to react or flee before darting at them with blinding speeds.

Tearing through their defenses with ease the soldiers the last thing they saw was flowing fiery red hair.

Awoken by the sounds of chaos taking place on Olympus. Zeus and Hera's attention was taken from the battle outside to the commotion coming from outside. They were treated to an anonymous light show before an eerie silence fell over them. Suddenly their chamber doors were forced open, their eyes immediately focused onto the corpse of a soldier. Slowly the king and queens eyes trailed back to the door, towards the figure that entered their room.

Hera's face went pale and her eyes widened. She began to visibly tremble and stepped behind Zeus as the being before them stared at her with malicious intent. The lust for revenge, murder burned in her green eyes.

"H-How is this possible? You died…I saw you die!" Hera shouted.

"That symbol." Zeus said. Recognizing the glowing emblem of a closed fist on her chest plate. It was the symbol of the Titans. "It was the titans that freed you from the underworld." He said.

"Did you miss me father?" The red head said.

"You don't belong here!" Hera voiced while still hiding behind her husband.

The red head smiled. "That's where we disagree. I traveled a long way to be turned away now. Hera I'm home." Her fists crackled with red lightning.

Zeus in turn clenched his fists which began to crackle with energy as well. Both acted quickly and their lightning clashed together. It lit up the room as red and yellow lightning tangled and intertwined around the other. They ceased their abilities and charged each other. Zeus grabbed the red head by her hair while trying to prevent her from wrapping both hands around his neck. While red head had her hand on his face gripping his beard as she tried to wring his neck.

Trying to gain the upper hand on the other they each once again ignited their powers, which immediately caused a shockwave blowing them apart. The shockwave also hit Hera knocking her out of the room and over the balcony. She screamed out as she grabbed on to the railing and dangled there.

"Sister!" Poseidon called out.

His attention was refocused back on the amazons as they pressed their attack. Athena however retreated back into the halls to stop the assailant.

"After her!" Hippolyta commanded Betty and Tara.

The two amazons nodded and gave chase.

Zeus continued his power struggle against the red head, as she could see Hera dangling over the railing. She charged her hand with lightning aiming for the queen of the gods. Zeus acted quickly grabbing her hand and sending the lightning off course. However it still struck the balcony destroying it and causing Hera to fall over the cliff side.

Hera screamed out again as she quickly descended from the heights of Mt. Olympus.

"No!" Zeus roared. He watched his wife fall into the abyss below, fading from sight.

He turned his attention back towards the red head, who was grinning maliciously. He gritted his teeth and charged her, throwing bolts of lightning.

"I will erase you!" He roared.

The red head laughed as she dodged the bolts of lightning and returned fire. Zeus closed the gap and grabbed her, slamming her into the wall. He clenched his fist tightly as he prepared to strike her. She caught his fist and punched him across the face and hit him with more lightning bringing him down to one knee.

"The reign of the gods is over father." She said.

 **Well guys that's the end of the prologue. It's been a LONG time I know, but I have returned with a vengeance. Just like our fiery red head, but is this still the same Kim that left us a year ago? Tune into the next chapter to find out. Thank you for reading and as always enjoy the rest of your day.**

 **Sound track List**

 **Invasion of Mt. Olympus- Overture-God of War III**

 **Shego's Assault and Kim's Return- God of War III**

 **Kim vs Zeus-Revenge Falling-God of War III**


	2. Chapter 1 Sins of the Father

**Im back with more God of KiGo. Interested to see where this chapter is headed? Well strap in folks because you're in for a wild ride. Furthermore I will return to my rotating story scheme if not next upload, then soon afterwards. The following stories to get the upload will be Last Bit of Humanity: Darkness Arises and King of The Monsters. Well ladies and gentlemen without further ado I present to you the next chapter.**

 **I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong solely to Disney, and this is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Ch. 1 Sins of the Father**

Zeus stood before his daughter, fire burning in both of their eyes. For the first time in ages the king of the gods was made to feel helpless as he could not save his wife from being cast off the mountain. Zeus looked into her eyes, taking in every feature of his daughter from her smoldering black armor, to her fiery red hair.

"You know not of what you have done my daughter." Zeus said.

"Oh no father. I know full well. I also know that was the first of many." She said. "Now stand aside, or join your wife at the bottom of this mountain. It matters not to me." She told him with a sneer.

"Even now you continue to mock the might of the Olympians. You have always been full of pride Kim, but never did I take you for an utter fool." Zeus said.

Zeus was being wary of Kim. It looks like her red lightning was not just for show. Her strength had increased exponentially. He wondered how she amassed such strength in the underworld. How did she even escape?

"Hades must be losing his touch."

"It's like I said before. The underworld is for the dead. Hades has no hold over me." She told her father.

"Ares said he'd killed you." Zeus stated.

"It seems that greater forces were at play. Forces that deemed that I live to finish what you all started." Kim replied.

"You mean the titans?" A growl escaping the king of the gods lips.

"I bet you're wondering aren't you? Just what happened in the year since you last saw me?" She asked. Kim took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Fine I don't mind telling you. After all we don't get to talk much."

 **XX**

 **Flashback**

 _After my bout with Ares and Enyo, I found myself adrift in the seas belonging to one of the four corners of the earth. My bones crushed, unable to move, to keep myself afloat, my body writhed in pain. However despite this, I did not sink below the surface. Even as the days passed my body did not grow weaker and my strength did not fade. It was as if some force, some…thing was keeping me alive amongst the churning sea. It wasn't too long after that that I slipped into unconsciousness._

Upon awakening once more Kim found herself washed ashore a sandy beach. Laying on her back still unable to move she looked up at the sky. The sky was beginning to change from blue to orange, as the sun prepared to set. The demigoddess wondered how long she had been unconscious. She also wondered how long she had been on land and where was here?

She tried to muster up a cry for help, hoping anyone nearby would hear her and provide some kind of assistance. Unfortunately she only managed to let up a series of coughs each time. Hours passed as evening turned to night and back to day Kim still laid upon the beach unmoved, with no sign of any other type of life. Or so the red head thought.

"We've been awaiting your arrival." Kim heard a voice say. It sounded founded feminine, and once the owner of the voice stepped into view, Kim could confirm that the figure was indeed female.

The woman had long flowing red hair that draped down past her rear. Her hair was even longer than Shego's. She wore a silver crown with blue jewels and had olive green eyes and similar skin complexion. She also wore a toga similar to what Kim remembered Hera. It was a mixture of red and orange. The toga wrapped around her torso exposing her cleavage. It was accented with a silver hem around her bust, with a blue jewel in the middle. Her toga also draped from her shoulders coming to a stop at her wrists. While the toga in full came to her ankles. She wore silver laced sandals with small blue jewels.

The woman smiled at Kim. Her smile matching that of the morning sun.

"The famous Kim. I've wanted to meet you for the longest time. We have much to discuss." The woman said.

She whistled and two lions came to her side. The lions then walked over to Kim and picked her up, carrying the red head as they followed Kim's potential savior. "I know the pain has to be unbearable, just hold on for now. We will tend to your wounds."

The lions carried her following the woman deeper into the island. They walked through a dense jungle that was teeming with wildlife as numerous creatures could be heard in the background. They came to a palace that reminded her of Queen Hippolyta's on Themyscira. Once inside Kim took notice of the architectural style. It was different then what she has seen before. Nothing like Athens or Sparta. Even the statues were unrecognizable. They weren't any of the Olympians she recognized.

The woman brought her into a room where the lions gently placed her onto the bed. The woman ran her hands through their manes thanking them, before dismissing the creatures. After the lions disappeared into the palace the woman turned her attention back to Kim. Kim found it odd that she could somehow see herself in this woman.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but I need you to rest up first. Get your strength back." The woman told her. "Once you've healed some more you'll get the answers you seek."

 _This woman nursed me back to health. Carefully she nursed my ailing body, making sure my crushed bones healed and set properly. My vitals restored to a healthy enough state. After months maybe a half a year I was able to speak again. It was around this time I was to be introduced to the others._

Kim awoke to the call of birds singing outside her window. She sat up as today was the day she was supposed to get her answers. She has spent six months in the care of a stranger, someone whose name she still did not know. She moved around slowly as her body was still not at one-hundred percent. She made her way to the bathhouse and washed up. After dressing herself there was a knock at the door.

"It's time child. Come with me if you are ready." The woman said.

Kim nodded and followed behind her savior. Kim followed the woman to a pair of closed stone doors. For months the red head wanted to know the mysteries behind the place she had washed up on. Today was finally going to be the day.

"There is no turning back from this point. You do understand?" She asked Kim.

Kim nodded once more. "I'm a bit eager to meet this "we" you keep telling me about." The red head replied.

The doors opened to reveal several men and women. They all sat in a room that was altogether different from the rest of the palace. There was fresh green grass where tiled floor should have been. The walls were replaced by stone with a flowing waterfall in the back. Fresh vegetation could be found throughout the room alongside a myriad of flowers. They all glanced at Kim as the woman left to join her brothers and sisters, leaving Kim to take center stage.

"We've all been awaiting the moment we would get to convene with you." One man said.

"Yes we have been waiting very patiently, but now we will not put this off any longer."

"Put what off? What are you all talking about? Why am I even here?" Kim asked.

"Because I brought you here?" A man said.

The man in question had torrents of water circling around him as he sat rather comfortably next to his wife. He had a bushy white hair and a large full white beard. He wore no clothing around his torso but his lower half was wrapped in light blue cloth. He had piercing brown eyes and his voice had a booming echo.

"I am Oceanus, Lord of the seas."

"Lord of the seas? I thought that jurisdiction belonged to Poseidon?" Kim questioned which made Oceanus scoff at her words.

"You have a lot to learn." The red headed woman told her. "Tell me how much about the great war do you know?"

Kim folded her arms and began to think. "Well from what Athena told me it was the deciding factor between the titans and the Olympians. Its where Zeus defeated his father Cronus."

The woman nodded. "Indeed it was. However it seems there is a lot about the battle between my children and brothers that you need to understand."

"Children and brothers?" Kim repeated. Her eyes shot wide with the realization of who she might be speaking to. "Then you are?"

"Indeed I am. Wife of Cronus and mother to the Olympians. My name is Rhea."

"Rhea?" Kim repeated.

Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was staring at her grandmother. She then took it in her to stare at the rest of the individuals in the room. These were the remaining titans, those that escaped the wrath of Zeus.

"My husband Cronus took control from our father Uranus." Rhea began to explain. "It was after this that we wed and began the long reign of the titans. However I soon fell pregnant with our first child. You can imagine the joy I was feeling at the time." Rhea said a lips curling into a small smile.

Kim nodded. "I can only imagine." The red head replied.

"However word reached my husband that just like he had overthrown his father, that one of his children would come to seize power from him. I've never seen Cronus so bothered by such a prediction. A farfetched tale I tried to reassure him would not come to pass. For days he seemed to be in deep thought. His rule was just cemented and he did not want to lose his legacy as it was just beginning. So he came to me one morning, and stern look in his eyes." Rhea stopped, her face twisting into a pained expression as she had to relive the day Cronus delivered his dark news.

"Cronus told me that as soon as I gave birth I was to bring the child to him so that he might…devour the child. I was distraught to say the least Kim. Now it would be I that stayed up every night to afraid to sleep because of the nightmares that came to me. Now imagine my despair when our first born child, my daughter Hestia was to be swallowed before my very eyes. Cronus did not even offer an apology. Next time I fell pregnant it was with Hades and he too swallowed by his father, as was Demeter, Poseidon and Hera. I had enough, anger festered within me, but I was not strong enough to kill Cronus."

"But you were crafty enough to save the next child you were carrying. My father, Zeus."

"Yes, on the day Zeus was born, I had him safely carried off to a place where not even Cronus could see and in his place, was a stone that he foolishly swallowed without a second thought. Cronus did not suspect a thing, and finally I felt relieved. Zeus was free to become the man he is today, and once he returned he freed his siblings and did battle with his father for control of the world." Rhea finished.

"With our brethren imprisoned we sought shelter. Ostracized from the world." Oceanus told her.

"Still I keep watch over my children when I can. However I have learned that Zeus has fell prey to the same fear that once gripped Cronus. It led him to swallow his first wife whole while she was pregnant with his child."

"Yeah that was Athena's mother Metis." Kim replied. "It seems the apple hasn't fallen far from the tree."

"That is why we need your help."

Kim turned to face a woman that was sitting on a mound of earth. The woman had ebony skin and hair that was made up of twigs and leaves. Her eyes were brown and her figure curvaceous. She wore robes that symbolized that of the earth. The robes draped from her arms and came to a stop at her ankles.

"Please we need you to help us regain our place in the world. Things have not been the same since my husband Uranus lost power to his son. I cannot sit idly by anymore and watch as the Olympians foolishly do harm to my world. It bleeds and cries, I cannot bare to listen anymore."

"Gaia patience." Rhea told her.

"I've been patient long enough." Gaia told her daughter.

"Look even if I could help you, how do I know I can trust you?" Kim asked.

"Because it was us who cared for baby Zeus. We nurtured him, protected him, raised him. However after defeating Cronus he in return deemed all titans guilty for the sins of just one." Gaia told her. "You know all too well, what it's like to have something taken from you."

Kim lowered her head. Her thoughts drifted back to Shego and her friends, her family. She missed them so much and constantly worried for their well-being. Knowing that Hera, Ares and the others hunted her friends tirelessly.

"If you were watching, why didn't you help? Why did you let things progress this far?" Kim asked.

Rhea answered this time. "Our abilities have its limits. Our vision can only stretch so far. We were lucky to be able to save you after your last battle. That is why we want to help you. Together we can knock some sense into my children's head." Rhea said.

"I want to get back to Shego. I have to help my friends before it's too late. Can you do that?"

The titans nodded. "We can arm you with what you need to save those you care about, but it will take some time. First we will accelerate your healing if that is your wish." Gaia told her.

Kim gave it some thought. She still felt uncertain that she could trust the titans, however when she looked at her grandmother, Rhea she felt reassured. She looked into her eyes and Kim felt like she could not refuse the woman. She then nodded and accepted the offer.

"Thank you Athenian. Now walk into the lake."

Kim took several steps and stood in front of the lake. She watched as the water was still and the only sound coming from the lake was from the waterfall in the background. She looked back at Gaia and Rhea, once more skeptical about what the titans wanted her to do.

"It is ok." Gaia told her. "These waters will heal you completely. Once you submerge yourself completely you will be reborn a new."

 _I took a deep breath and took a cautious step into the water. Soon after I walked into the lake and submerged myself. Gaia and the other titans then imbued me with their strength. I could feel their emotions. Sadness, despair, rage all things I could relate to. With their combined might now made mine to control my body was restored. The aches in my muscles vanished and my purpose instilled in me once more, I rose to the surface._

Kim breached the waters her hair glowing with a fiery hue, her olive eyes glowing with power. As she emerged from the water she was now wearing smoldering armor given to her by the titans.

"Feeling better?" Gaia asked.

Kim looked herself over and nodded. "I've never felt this strong before."

"Do not forget the blood of Cronus flows in you as well. We merely brought that to the surface." Gaia said.

"Now the first step has been completed, Before you rush back into the fight, You must share our knowledge and then teach you how to make use of your titan bloodline. This will take time Kim. Shall we proceed?" Rhea asked her.

Kim nodded, it was time to take the necessary steps to saving Shego and her friends, and making her world right again.

 **XX**

"You see father, the prediction that one day you will gave a child that would be greater than you has been brought to light. By the selfish actions of the gods, I have come to right the wrongs inflicted upon us all." Kim said. "You have lost your way father, let power cloud your judgment. To think you are above reproach."

"So this is how you claim justice? By taking the lives of gods?" Zeus asked her.

"It is not the path I wish to take. I made a promise to Rhea to try and end this with as little bloodshed as possible. This is your only chance father. Stand down or be destroyed." Kim said sternly.

"Petulant child! I will tolerant your insolence no more!" Zeus roared and his hands came to life with lightning again.

Kim did the same and father and daughter once more clashed atop Mt. Olympus.

 **XX**

Inside the halls Betty and Tara did battle with Athena. Their mission was to bring her down and they were going to accomplish that goal.

"Ungrateful beasts, I save you and this is how you repay me?" Athena said as she blocked Tara's attack with her shield.

"After what you did to two innocent women you dare call us beasts?" Betty said as she pushed the blonde goddess back.

Both women rushed Athena but she was far from finished. She threw her shield catching them off guard. They shield collided with Betty and while Tara was distracted Athena knocked her on her back. Tara rolled out of the way before she could be impaled by Athena's spear.

Athena needed to reach Zeus' chambers and see who was assaulting her father. She quickly grew frustrated and her bodily began to glow with golden light.

"I gave you life, and I can take it away!" she said charging Tara.

Tara stared wide eyed as Athena closed in on her only to be stopped by Betty. Athena cried out in pain as Betty's sword pierced Athena. Blood leaked from her wound as Betty removed the blade. Athena gripped her side.

"Not so high and mighty now are you?" Betty asked with a cocky grin.

Athena took several steps back. She could not believe that once again she has been wounded by mortals. Perplexed Athena knew it was time to withdraw from battle.

"This is not over yet. Your pathetic attempts of a coup will end before the sun rises. All that shall be known of you is what is to be expected of those that challenge the will of Olympus. Your time in Tartarus will not be pleasant."

Athena vanished around the corner, and Tara and Betty followed only to see no sign of the goddess of wisdom.

"She got away." Betty growled.

"There will be other chances my sister. Let's rejoin Shego and our queen, and press inward." Tara said.

Betty nodded and turned to head back towards where she last left the queen and princess. She glanced at Athena's shield and picked it up.

"Souvenir." Betty said before they hurried back to the battle against the god of the seas.

However the battle on Mt. Olympus was not going unnoticed, and these forces began making their way to the great mountain home of the gods. These forces held no hesitation, their purpose clear, their final stand would also be taking place there, but when they arrived will they be friends or foes to the two opposing forces already locked in battle?

 **Another chapter done, and I think it was pretty ok. Things are going to heat up as more Olympians jump into battle and I hope you guys stayed glued to this story for the next chapter, because I promise you the next chapter is going to be brutal. Until next time everybody Have a nice day and please stay safe!**

 **Track List**

 **Zeus and Kim-The Way of The Gods-God of War II**

 **Kim meets the mysterious woman-The Fallen Brother-God of War Ghost of Sparta**

 **Kim meets the Titans- Shadow revealed-God of War Ascension**

 **Athena vs Betty and Tara-Bound by Blood-God of War Ascension**


	3. Ch 2 The Right to Rule

**Man oh man, where has the time gone!? It's been so long since I've updated God of KiGo II. I didn't mean to leave you all in suspense, but I got caught up with a lot if stuff, so I don't have alot of time to update like before. Trust and believe however, I didn't forget the direction that the story was going in. So with no more further delays let's dive back in shall we?**

 **I do not own the Kim Possible characters they belong solely to Disney and this is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Ch. 2 The Right to Rule**

Night is falling on Olympus, and this night was not going to be like the others. Before the sun rises there was going to be a dawning of a new era. The age of Immortals was coming to an end, Olympus and those who occupied and personified the way of the Gods will come to an end. The Amazons has stage an assault, their final endeavor to free themselves from their oppressive deities. Unbeknownst to them, the very being that they fought their final push for was also making her final assault against her royal family.

Zeus slid back from the Skirmish between himself and Kim. His body served with traces of red lightning that he discharged with his own godly power. He looked at Kim's eyes as they burned with a fiery rage. He had already lost his son Hermes to her rage. Followed by the goddess Nyx, her daughter Nemesis, now his wife had become his daughters latest victim.

"It's time for Olympus to stand down father. We need to carve out a path of our own. Free from the Gods." Kim told him.

"Are these the lies fed to you by the Titans?" Zeus asked his daughter.

"Words spoken unto me by your mother, Rhea." Kim answered.

Zeus' brow furrowed. "Tell me, what good is the world of mankind without divine intervention?"

 **XX**

Green Balls of Fire Clash against walls of water creating a thick layer of steam. Shego ground in frustration as Poseidon halted her advancements.

"Calm down, don't let yourself be swayed your emotions." Hippolyta told her. "Remember your training."

Shego nodded as her grip on her sword grew tighter. Poseidon's trident spark with energy as he eyed the two demigod women. His mind pondered on why the Amazons would betray Olympus for the fate of one Fallen mortal, a mortal that was an extension of his family bloodline.

He let out a deep sigh. "You know Olympus took a vote on Kim's fate. I elected to have her spared, but…"

"Liar!" Shego roared. "I heard how you tried to prevent Kim from reaching Delos." Shego said with a sneer.

"She was rushing to her death. I was trying to save her." Poseidon argued.

"Those scars on your torso suggest otherwise." Shego said now sporting a cocky grin.

Poseidon growled. "No more talk. Olympus' ordeal with Kim was a family affair, I do not expect a mere mortal to understand the likes of a god."

"Family Huh? Well I guess we'll fit right in." Shego saw Poseidon crane his eyebrow. "If you survive this fight, have grandpa Ares fill you in."

Suddenly Shego charged in and Hippolyta followed behind her. Shego let out at battle cry causing the surrounding Amazon's to do the same. Poseidon was being charged from all sides. Slamming his trident on the ground causing waves of water to swell up around them. The water surge outwards knocking all of the Amazons back. The waves of water pushed Shego back and obscured her vision of Poseidon. When the waves settled Poseidon was on top of her ready to impale her with his trident.

Shego closed her eyes only to hear a loud clang. Poseidon's eyes widened, the The shield belong to Athena. He looked up to see Betty coming for him with her sword. He moved just missing her attack, reacting quickly they clashed with their weapons. Poseidon's trident search with energy once more shocking Betty. Poseidon threw her off and before he could attack, Tara ran in with a battle cry only to be caught by Poseidon as waves of water swirled around her and encased her.

"Tara!" Betty cried out.

Shego knew they would have to do something before Tara drowned. She sheathed her sword and ignited her powers once more. She looked to Betty and her mother and nodded. They nodded in return and she charged in. Poseidon braced himself as Shego rushed in alone and threw a fireball. Poseidon blocked it with some water, creating a cloud of steam. Bracing himself for Shego's next attack he was surprised by Hippolyta who appear to his left.

She went in for the attack and as Poseidon prepare to counter attack Shego emerged from the steam. He raised his trident keeping them at bay with a wall of water. Once more he prepared for a counter attack but could only make out the smiles on Shego's and Hippolyta's faces. Looking up once more he could see Betty above him again, this time with shield in hand. She threw the shield making Poseidon drop the walls of water to evade the projectile. This in turn released his hold on Tara who dropped to the ground drenched in water, the Amazon gasped loudly as she took in a breath of fresh air.

"Are you ok?" Betty asked rushing to Tara's aid.

The blonde merely nodded. Betty helped Tara up and the blonde took up arms again.

"Lord Poseidon!" A voice called out.

Poseidon glanced back to see more soldiers join his side. The soldiers evened the odds to match the numbers of the Amazons surrounding Poseidon.

"Charge!" Hippolyta shouted and all the Amazons charged in as the enemy did. The sounds of shields and swords clashing filled the air. Blood spilled on to Betty's face and she cut through the soldiers with no remorse. Using Athena's Shield she pushed back three others.

"You call yourself men!? You are nothing but mere children."

Tara tackled one soldier to the ground and quickly drove a small dagger into the soldiers face. Seeing others closing in she spun around with her foot lashed out and knocked another soldier down. Using the same dagger she stabbed the soldier in the neck. Ripping the dagger out blood sprayed onto her armor. However her mind was focused on combat and she turned around and launched her dagger and pierced another soldier's neck. He fell down to the ground as Tara got up and cut through two more men with her sword. The blonde released another Battle Cry and she charged in towards more soldiers.

Shego flared her hands and she began to carve through the soldiers herself. Their armor was no match for the output her demigod energy emitted. Soon her hands had become stained with the blood of the fallen. As she prepared to attack more of the soldiers she saw that her mother was like in battle with Poseidon.

Poseidon's trident clash with the Amazon Queens shield. He funneled his tridents energy through her shield and watched as it bounced back at him. Poseidon stumbled back as the energy surged through his body. Hippolyta smiled she carried a shield crafted by Hephaestus that warded off energy attacks.

"You like it? It deflects all attacks back at my aggressors. Feel free to try it again if you need more convincing."

The sound of thunder over head made everyone glance upwards as sparks of lightning shot out from Zeus's chambers. They looked on as red and white flashes grew more frequent and intense with each thunder strike.

"Thunder?" Shego mumbled to herself.

She couldn't recognize the red bolts that were shooting out from the chambers. She knew though that it no one in their ranks could do such a thing.

'Could it be?' She thought.

She was taken from her thoughts as Poseidon surged with energy once more.

"It seems there are more pressing matters that require my attention." The Sea God proclaimed.

Not ready to let Poseidon escape she rushed him. Reacting quickly he swung his trident sending a wave of water at Shego. She threw her hands forward releasing green flames that turned to steam upon contact.

The steam momentarily stopped Shego in her tracks. She braced herself for an attack, but when one didn't come she lowered her guard a bit.

"Do you see him?" Shego called out to her mother.

"No, I don't. He got away." Hippolyta responded.

The steam lifted and the mother and daughter duo only saw the soldiers that had come to the Sea God's aid.

"We push forward while we still have the advantage." Hippolyta said.

Shego nodded. "Once you're done here. Regroup with us." She told the other amazons. "Betty, Tara you're with us."

The two women nodded and followed behind their queen and princess. They had breached the halls of Olympus. Shego wouldn't stop until she claimed a life. A life of a god for the life of her lover the gods took from her.

 **XX**

Up in Zeus's chambers the king of the gods was being pushed back once more.

"You're getting old father. You should quit before its too late." Kim told him.

A growl escaped Zeus's lips as his fists crackled with lightning. "You bite the hand that feeds you daughter. You do realize you would be nothing without me." He spoke.

"If that hand is trying to snuff out my life. I'll do more than just bite it. I'll tear it off."

Kim's fists crackled with the red lightning. Her strength being enhanced by the power bestowed upon her by the Titans. She leaned forward a bit as she got into a stance. She was preparing to charge Zeus.

Before the demi goddess could make her move an object slammed into the wall to Kim's left. The red head looked to see it was a halberd. The blade gleamed off the light being emitted in the chambers as its golden shaft glistened in the low light making it the brightest object in the room.

"Who dares?" The red head growled.

"I dare!" A voice rang out.

The voice was feminine but powerful. A form landed, a woman with long flowing blonde hair that was longer than Shego's hair. She had a Laurel made of bay leaves adorned on her head. She bore fair skin that glistened with golden godly light. She had beautiful green eyes and wore red lipstick on lips that were normally smiling, but served to form a scowl on the goddess face.

The goddess had bright white wings with gold tips. She also had gold armor bracing around the joint of her wings. She sported golden earrings with a green jewel in the middle and had a matching necklace as well. She wore a white dress that was clasped around her shoulders. The clasps were gold with four feather like appendages. The dress exposed a great deal of her bust, revealing majority of her cleavage as well as exposing the sides of her breasts.

The dress stopped short at her thighs while the rest billowed out behind her. The lower half of the dress was accented with golden hem. The dress had a golden belt around her waist with a red jewel, while her wrists had golden bracelets with green jewels to match her earrings and necklace. The goddess was also barefoot.

This goddess was always at Zeus's aid. She has been by the Olympians side since the war with the Titans and was heralded as the goddess of victory. This was just another war to win to the blonde.

Kim turned to face her. This was not the first time she's seen the goddess as she often was in Athena's company. Kim smiled she should have guessed that she'd be here.

"Nike." Kim spoke. "Do not make the same mistake twice."

 **This is where we end the chapter. Once again sorry for the long wait. The last thing I want is for everyone to think I wasn't going to finish this story. Also please forgive me for making the chapter short I'll get back on the ball soon. I hope you all stay tuned for the next chapters that follow**.

 **Track list**

 **Kim Vs Zeus- Smite Conquest Beginning Theme**

 **Amazons Vs Poseidon Part 1- Smite Conquest Phoenix Down**

 **Amazons Vs Poseidon Part 2- God of War Ascension- Bound by Blood**

 **Nike Appears- God of War Ascension- Aletheia's Last Vision**


	4. Ch 3 Tides of War

**Hey guys I'm back. I'm trying to get back on schedule because I've left alot of stories up in the air. Mainly with my original KiGo multiseries. I plan to start back uploads for AvKiGo Resurrection as soon as I can. Also the next story update will be King of The Monsters so keep a lookout for it**.

 **I do not own the Kim Possible characters they belong solely to Disney and this is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Ch. 3 Tides of War**

"Nike." Kim spoke to the blonde goddess. Her olive eyes locked onto the woman as her face formed a serious expression. "Don't make the same mistake twice." She warned her, referring to the previously thrown halberd.

"The sirens sing of your death by the hands of Ares." Nike told her.

"The sirens have always sung off key." The red head responded.

"Surely you know how this must end?" Nike asked her.

Kim smirked. "I have an idea, but I'm sure you'll tell me."

Nike looked over to Zeus. The king of the gods was obviously tired. Nike knew he needed to recuperate to take victory this night. Nike noticed that Hera was nowhere to be found. She would worry about that later. Right now what mattered most was protecting Zeus.

"I'll handle it from here my Lord. You go and prepare to end this." Nike told him.

"Not a chance." Kim spoke and she unleashed a stream of lightning from her fingertips.

Nike jumped in the way taking the hit. The goddess screamed out as the energy coursed through her. Nike summoned her strength and slowly began to reach out with her right hand. Kim increased the voltage. She wasn't here to waste time and she wasn't going to leave empty handed either.

"You embarrass yourself. Heed and I'll shall stop." Kim said.

"Never." The blonde responded and was able to grab ahold of her weapon. The energy immediately arched it's way through the halberd and into the wall cracking it as it discharged.

"I never lose." Nike said with a huff, taking in breaths.

"We shall see." Kim said.

Nike spread her wings and flew forward tackling Kim. She carried the red head out of Zeus' chambers and into the sky. Kim started to discharge more of her energy as she struggled with to gain control. Kim managed to free one of her arms and grabbed Nike's face discharging more energy. Nike screamed out as both women began to fall from the sky.

They fell towards an Amphitheater. It was carved out of the mountain and it was where those who sought to stay in the good graces of the gods entertained them, even fighting to the death. Kim and Nike collided with the ground both women rolling along the stone floor with Kim stopping a few yards away from Nike. Kim stood and took a moment to gather herself. As she looked around she noticed several banners.

Each banner had a distinct color and symbol on it. These banners were laid out around the center of the amphitheater just below the spectators seats. The two main ones hung in the center obviously where Zeus and Hera sat. Zeus' banner was white with a gold symbol of an eagle. Hera's was blue with a green symbol of a peacock. There was a red banner with a black symbol of a dog with two swords behind it belonging to Ares. This banner hung behind Nike as she slowly rose to her feet. Then behind her was a yellow banner with a brown symbol of an owl which belonged to Athena.

Kim scoffed as she observed Athena's banner. It only served to remind Kim of how blind she had been.

"What happened to you?" Nike asked as she stood full height.

"I woke up." Kim answered.

Nike looked at the glowing fist on Kim's chestplate. "You can't trust the Titans. Whatever you have been told are lies."

"And I'm to assume you tell the truth if that is the case?" Kim questioned the blonde. "You forget your roots. Has living amongst the Olympians made you forget your Titan heritage?"

Nike frowned at Kim. "I have forgot nothing. Do not presume you have the right to judge on matters you do not know."

"You should heed your advice Nike. You judge me without knowing my full story." Kim countered. "There is a reaction for every action."

"And this is it?" Nike said. "How could letting the Titans rule be any better for humanity?"

"Rule?" Kim said with a craned eyebrow. "Humanity will be free from any rule."

"They are trying to reestablish Cronus' rule."

"The reign of Cronus has ended, just as the reign of Olympus will." Kim told her.

Nike sighed. "It was foretold that a child of Zeus would bring great destruction. I just hoped it was not you."

Kim took her free hand and brushed her back as the wind had whipped it around. She was done talking for now. It was time to get to work.

 **XX**

Ronnicus led his group of Spartans down the halls of Olympus. Thanks to the effort of the Amazons they were able to penetrate deep into the palace and down the foyer. They came to a stop at the end as the entered another room. The smell of various foods filled their nostrils. They looked around as saw various meats ranging from cows to chicken.

Dishes lined with fresh bread and fruits sat next to other dishes filled with lintels, olives, grapes and various beans and wheats that served as the sides. There were drinks present in the form of red, white, rose and port wines. Ronnicus looked around he swallowed hard as he took in another sniff of the smorgasbord as did his fellow soldiers.

"Welcome Spartans, I trust everything is to your liking?" A voiced asked.

Ronnicus looked ahead of the buffet to see a man seating before them. He was a hefty individual and he laid back as he was fed by two mortal women. He chuckled contently as he ate from the grapes fed to him. He wore a white chiton laced with gold hem. He wore a laurel reef around his head. He had brown hair and facial hair and his blue eyes scanned his guests causing him to smile more. One of the women wiped his mouth cleaning his beard of the foods he had eaten previous to their arrival. This was the God of Wine and Ritual Madness Dionysus.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ron asked.

"A truce." Dionysus proposed.

"You will not deceive us." Ron declared as he grabbed the hilt of his sword ready to draw it.

"There is no trickery to be found here. That was my brother Hermes' domain." Dionysus said. "Well until your red headed friend killed him. An eye for an eye I suppose." He said referring to Ares killing of the Demi goddess. "Still that doesn't mean we have to be barbarians does it?" He asked.

The Spartan General relaxed his grip on the sword. He took a deep breath as he looked at his men who looked back at them for their next move.

"Talk quick." The blonde said.

"Sit." He told them. "I had this meal prepared just for you."

"You knew we were coming?" Ronnicus questioned as he and his men took a seat. He surveyed the food once more. His men wasted no time digging into the food a sight that made the Wine God smile more.

"Athena was so sure that Olympus would be attacked by a gang of marauders." He said waving the matter off. "I of course was skeptical, but nonetheless…" He paused. "...Here we are." He said smiling once more.

"Tell me how do you plan to broker peace between our two warring sides?" The blonde asked.

"I don't." Dionysus stated simply.

"Come again." Ronnicus said more on edge now.

"I don't." The God repeated. "Our sides are too busy eating this foolish war. They refuse to make peace with each other because of bad blood." He explained. "But you and I, we have no quarrel."

"You speak the truth. But how do I know if you can be trusted? The Gods of Olympus have shown us that your words are for naught."

Dionysus held up his index finger as he was fed another grape. He chewed the fruit and swallowed it before answering the question.

"I'll protect you obviously. You'll have my blessing that I shall aid you if attacked by another Olympian." Dionysus responded.

"Your blessing?" Ronnicus said with an incredulous look. "You take me for a fool Dionysus. What could you offer us?"

"For one a bountiful harvest for you and your wife Bonnie."

"What can you give us that Demeter cannot?" Ronnicus proposed.

"Demeter has decided that she shall not provide any one with a flourishing crop when Persephone is not with her. That means you have to go a whole season without being able to provide your home without food." The Wine God said.

"And?" Ronnicus said rolling his hand around in a circle telling Dionysus to continue.

"I'll ensure that you and your men can provide for your families. You will not have to worry about the possibility of your children starving or over working yourselves to make sure you have food for the season."

"That sounds like a good offer." One of the Spartan soldiers said.

'Too good.' The Spartan General thought.

Ronnicus stared at the God eyeing him suspiciously. Dionysus merely smiled back as the women fed him more.

"I'll think about it." The blonde said as he silently doubted the God.

"Well how about a toast?" Dionysus said. Even though some of the soldiers had already drunk most of the wine from their cups.

Ronnicus looked around to see some of his men raise their cups as they prepared to toast with Dionysus. He looked back to the God in question and noticed something very peculiar. The whole time they were here, he never once sipped from the wine that sat at the buffet table.

Why wasn't he drinking? Surely the God could handle his own wine intake. He surveyed the men once more before staring at his cup of wine. Ronnicus picked up the cup and sniffed it. It was faint but it did smell a bit different than wine he was used to drinking. He was going to chalk it up to the wine having a divine scent and possible flavor when his instincts told him to glance back at the Wine God.

Once more Dionysus was smiling. However his smile was wider this time as he looked around the room. Once Dionysus locked eyes with Ronnicus he was able to read his expression better. The God once more grinned at the Spartan, leaving the blonde to wonder why he was smiling so hard. Then it hit him.

"Don't drink anymore of that wine!" Ronnicus said.

Dionysus burst out with laughter it was too late as far as he was concerned. Ron looked around as the heads of most of his soldiers hung low. Only four of his soldiers who did not drink the wine looked around in bewilderment.

Dionysus then finally picked up a cup as one of the women poured fresh wine in it.

"Let the Ritual Madness commence!" He shouted.

Upon saying that one of the Spartan soldiers cried out in pain. Ronnicus looked to see that his drunk soldiers had begun to attack his sober ones.

 **XX**

Shego, Hippolyta, Betty and Tara had also pressed deeper into the halls. Shego's mind was wondering about what she saw earlier. She wondered if that red lightning belonged to Kim. She battled with her mind as she knew full well what became of her lover. Still a part of her held out hope.

"Focus Shego." Hippolyta told her. "Danger could be around every corner."

Shego glanced at her mother to see the stern look she was given. Shego knew better than to let her mind wander on the battlefield.

"Sorry mother." She apologized.

"Don't be sorry. Be better." The Amazon Queen told her. "We don't know what we might run into here." She said as they rounded the corner only to come upon the God of War, Ares.

"Or who." He said with a smile.

Instantly Shego's expression changed. Her mind thinking back to one year ago. She could see Kim struggling in Ares' grip and she could hear her screams. She then could see Ares crush Kim, killing her and throwing her body forever out of the Amazon Princess' reach.

As the images flooded her mind she began to hyperventilate. Shego gripped her chest as she felt her heart ache and she dropped down to one knee.

"Princess!" Tara said as she came to Shego's aid.

Shego pushed her away with enough force Tara slid across the hall. A guttural growl escaped from Shego's lips as flames sparked from her fists every time she clenched them. Shego's body began to smoke as she rose slowly her eyes locked in to Ares'. The War God smiled he had a good feeling what was coming next, so he put on his helmet.

"I'm going to make you suffer, just like you made her suffer…" Shego told him.

"Is that so? How will you do that?" Ares asked his granddaughter.

Shego snapped and she grabbed the claws of Atropos from her hips and equipped them as she charged Ares.

"Ares!" She roared as she planned to erase him from existence.

Ares blocked her strike with his gauntlet pushing her back.

"Good, you've gotten stronger. Let your anger flow. It feeds my strength."

Shego charged back in. She attacked and Ares blocked it again this time Shego attacked again. Her fist was covered in green flames when she struck Ares slashing him across his chest. Leaving marks in his armor.

Ares knocked Shego back again. Fueled by her rage she didn't hesitate to charge the War God again. This time Ares drew his axe and it heated up with his energy as he prepared to cut through the Amazon Princess.

Shego found that she had been knocked on to her rear. When she glanced up she saw that her mother had blocked Ares attack. Her magical shield was fighting to overcome Ares' might and deflect the attack.

"Mother."

"Get back Shego. This is not a battle you are ready for just yet." Her mother told her.

"I disagree Hippolyta. You hold her back. Without you around she would be able to fight at her full potential. You are nothing but a hindrance." Ares told the Amazon Queen.

Shego watched her mother struggle against the War God's might. The light from her shield glowing brighter. Shego moved to aid her mother.

"Did you not hear me?" She said to her. "I said get out of here!"

Shego just stared at her mother before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see it was Tara as Betty stood behind the blonde. She reached her hand out to help Shego up. However Ares wasn't about to let them escape. He applied pressure to his axe, but Hippolyta did the same. She pushed back against her father and the resulting energies from their clash caused the floor to crack behind Hippolyta.

Shego, Tara and Betty looked around to see the cracks spread. Their dismay grew when they saw the floor begin to crumble away. Tara tried to get Shego up so they could escape, but the floor gave way and they soon found themselves plummeting into the depths of Olympus. Shego watched as her mother still continued her struggle with Ares, as the light from her shield rapidly faded from her eyes.

"Mother!" Shego screamed out as she, Tara and Betty fell into the darkness.

 **Well guys that was another successful chapter don't you think. I'm glad to have written this as it has been stuck in my mind since the last upload. Also yes I used a quote from the new god of war game. The opportunity was too great to pass up lol. Well next upload will be for King of the Monsters And then I'll be uploading a chapter for Midoriichi Fate of Two Worlds afterwards. So guys thanks for reading my chapter and have a good rest of the day.**

 **Track List**

 **Kim and Nike- God of War - Zeus' Wrath Divine**

 **Spartans Find Food and Meet Dionysus- God of War - Splendor of Athens**

 **Drunk Spartans Attack- God of War III - Rage of Sparta**

 **Shego's Rage Against Ares- God of War II - Typhons Mountain**

 **Hippolyta Saves Shego- God of War II - Glory of Sparta**


End file.
